1. Field of Invention and Figure Description
The Automated Diagnosis and Prediction in a Physical Security Surveillance System is an invention that utilizes information collection and problem recognition to diagnose device and system information in a security surveillance system attached to cameras and detection equipment. The invention operates on computer networks and requires networked computers and surveillance equipment. The network is used to communicate between all computers and security equipment but the invention is not limited to just networked data exchange. Data may also be exchanged in any computer acceptable format if necessary. Proactive and real time diagnostic alerts, notifications and reports are produced to inform system operators and designees of network security issues. The system also produces predictive information based on trend and periodic information to alert operators of potential upcoming problems using empirical analysis predictive algorithms, predictive tracking algorithms, trend algorithms, alert threshold algorithms and other available formulas and calculations. Network attached security devices such as surveillance cameras, motions sensors, card access, bio access (retina scan, hand prints, etc.), contact sensors, detection beams, etc. are monitored by network administrative centers (a network computer) and the devices may send status updates to the network administrative centers. This collected information is processed by the administrative centers to send notifications and alerts to administrative people regarding proactive information and predictive reports on security violations, equipment operation, system operation and anticipated problems/issues. This invention provides warnings ahead of time on problems or issues within the security network. It also provides diagnostic and trend analysis reports on the operation of the security network to aid in insuring the network remains secure.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior Art includes patents that set the stage for this patent and similar patents in another area (computer network intrusions). They introduce the technology that this patent leverages to produce its innovation. The following patents apply (more detail follows):                1. Intrusion alarm systems—U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,719        2. Method and apparatus for monitoring casinos and gaming—U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,751        3. Method and apparatus for detecting moving objects, particularly intrusions—U.S. Pat. No. 6,348,863        4. Dynamic software system intrusion detection—U.S. Pat. No. 6,681,331        5. Network-based alert management—U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,874        6. Features generation for use in computer network intrusion detection—U.S. Pat. No. 6,671,8111. Intrusion Alarm Systems—U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,719        